The Vampire and the Wolf
by kleannhouse
Summary: What happens when your life comes full circle and you finally get the one you want? Will they get the HEA or will real life get in the way?
1. Chapter 1 Past Musings

What happens when your life comes full circle and you finally get the one you want? Will they get the HEA or will real life get in the way?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Charlaine Harris does and I am just playing with them for a bit and bringing in a few new friends.

Author's comments: While writing this story I wanted to give some of the characters their chance to talk. When I change from Alcide's POV to another I will let you know. The story is mainly written in his point of view but it will change from time to time

**Chapter 1- Past Musings**

My name is Alcide Herveaux and I have been friends with Eric Northman and Pam Ravenscroft since broadcasting school. We met at school and have been a team ever since.

As we move from radio station to radio station we move as a team. Eric and I are night time talk show hosts and Pam is our producer. We even live in the same house, which has led to the rumors about Eric and I being gay and or Pam being shared by both of us.

In actuality Eric and I are best friends who usually compete for the same women when we go out to bars. But since we work at night that doesn't happen too often and we are fine with that. Funny thing is Pam is usually our wingman and she picks out what we might like that she herself doesn't, yes Pam bats for the other team.

We started out in this business using our real names and since both of us are what they call lookers we have had serious fan girl issues. It became a big problem so we changed from daytime to nighttime DJ's

It got to the point where we had to move a few times because of stalkers. We joke about it but all of us are very private people and want to keep it that way.

It was during one of these moves when we found a small radio station in Louisiana that Eric thought he found **THE ONE **person he would stay with forever. But it turns out she was married even though he was beyond smitten I don't think he will ever forget her, she was a sweet southern girl, she had the potential to be the one but since she was still married she wasn't an option.

Eric never goes after married woman.

He met her at a function for the radio station; she had come with one of her friends as her date. Apparently Amelia was trying to get her away from her husband since he was such an ass and didn't approve of Sookie's choice of career.

She was a school teacher for god sake what the hell is wrong with that.

Eric was still enthralled with her that he chatted her up most of the night but things turned bad when one of the stalkers crashed the party and went after Sookie.

Sookie ended up being taken to the hospital and Eric followed, he spent two days watching over her.

Even though he had just met her he wouldn't leave her side because he felt responsible that the stalker knocked her out with a baseball bat to the back of the head and it gave Sookie a bad concussion. The radio station agreed to Eric's demands of paying for Sookie's treatment because if it wasn't for him she would have never gotten hurt.

It also seemed odd that during the hospital stay the husband never showed up, so I wasn't sure what was up with that. It was like he didn't even care, Amelia told Pam and me it was why she was trying to get Sookie to leave him but she wouldn't, she took a vow and she meant to keep it.

I thought it was a real dirt bag move on his part to leave your wife high and dry like that. But Amelia said it was typical and she was trying to find some kind of dirt on him so that she could prove to Sookie that he was a lying cheating scum bag that she needed to get rid of.

Once Sookie was released Eric was all kinds of concerned for her. He didn't want her alone and he didn't want her to go back to her husband Preston Pardloe since he sure as fuck didn't care about her well being.

Eric felt responsible for her and he cared a little too much for the woman he just met. He said she was the light to his dark and they were meant to be.

But that was not how Sookie saw it.

She told him they could only be friends, nothing more, she was in a committed relationship and she planned to remain in it.

We only stayed around at that radio station for another 6 months and during that time Eric would try to get Sookie to talk to him after the incident but she told him it was wrong and she needed to cut ties with him.

He was devastated that she rejected him.

He couldn't understand why she went back to Preston even after Amelia was able to find some dirt on him. Sookie told Pam and Amelia she would just have to try harder to make her marriage work; her vows meant something to her.

Sookie had strong Christian values and I respected that but if you find out your husband is not holding up his end of the marriage then why the hell stick around.

She was a strong southern woman that was for sure.

I think her rejection of Eric is what made us move on plus the stalkers were getting worse, we needed to figure out a way to stay anonymous while doing the job we love.

So started our nighttime personas; Eric was the vampire, I was the wolf and Pam was the mistress of darkness. It suited us well and we went into each new radio station as a package deal with our own terms that they needed to meet before we would work for them.

The terms we issued were easily followed by each station but we never stayed longer than 2 years at anyone place.

We were a night time talk show, we would play the genre of songs that we were asked to play but we always deviated to what we wanted to do; we had our personas and we never attended station functions.

We put in that stipulation because of all the stalkers.

When we did stay around for the morning sales meetings everyone thought we were out of area sales men and left us alone.

If our pictures needed to be put up in the lobby they used pictures we approved of, I chose the wolf from American Werewolf in London, Eric chose Nosferatu, and Pam chose a book cover photo, it was a young woman clad in leather holding the chain of a dog. The book's title was 'Hellhounds' by Nancy Holzner.

We enjoyed our life. None of us ever thought we would get married and made a pact that if we did find someone we would bring them into the fold and they would need to love all of us. We figured we would live together until we were all old and gray and die together.

Four years had passed and it never occurred to us that Eric was hurting more than he let on; he said he was seriously thinking about calling Amelia to check in on Sookie. He missed her that much, you would have thought that they were blood bonded somehow; he said his whole body ached at their distance and he couldn't get past the feeling that she needed him as much as he needed her. It wasn't like he had became a monk or anything, he had a sex life and sometimes dated but our nighttime schedule always got in the way for all of us.

It was about 10 years later and we were all hitting our late thirties that we ended up at our last radio station, 96.9 GRRR which played Soft Rock and Pop and it was here we would be staying and living out all of our dreams.

The place reminded of us the radio station in the movie 'American Graffiti' and you could imagine looking at the studio that the song "Clap for the Wolfman" by the Guess Who would be playing all the time.

If not for a better word it was quaint.

The station agreed to let us play other music as well as the suggested playlist but what shocked us the most was they also approved that we could use whatever language we thought was necessary during our show.

You know a little more vulgar than most stations would approve.

The owner Victor Madden said he didn't care what the FCC said, most people up at night wanted to stay awake and if our language was a bit vulgar then so be it, he would deal with the negatives when they came up. He said he didn't want to lose us as his night time hosts, he liked our programs from the other stations we had worked at and he was willing to give us free rein in what we did.

Why we ended up in the panhandle of north Florida I will never know but Eric said he was drawn to it.

It was because of this change of location that Eric's life changed for the better as did ours.


	2. Chapter 2 Abuse

**Chapter 2 Abuse**

**SPOV**

Abuse comes in many forms; I was used to two forms of it by the time I left home. However, abuse can do other things to the one being abused that the perpetrator doesn't know they are inflicting at the time of their intended abuse.

They scar their victim for life and they make their victim feel like they are broken and worthless.

I knew the feeling very well.

You see my mother was one of my abuser; if you asked her she would tell you she never laid a finger on me but her abuse was of the verbal and emotional kind. She told me from as young as I can remember that I was worthless to her and she wishes I was never born, she said I ruined her to find the perfect man that would take care of her the proper way, not the way my worthless father could take care of her.

Yeah we were poor but my dad loved her and me with his whole heart. I knew for sure that I loved him the same way back.

He was how I learned how to turn the other cheek from the verbal and emotional abuse given to me at the hands of my mother.

I never told anyone, until I was much older, what she did or said to me. My dad heard it but Corbett had his own problems caused by her and we never spoke about it to each other or anyone else.

I was raised with proper Christian values and I knew better than to speak out about my abusive parent to anyone including the pastor of our church. So I grew up knowing how to keep my mouth shut and how to turn the other cheek.

If my father could do it and live a good life then so could I.

It was during high school that I met my future husband, Preston Pardloe, he was my everything and I fell hard. I mistook his possessive nature as a good thing, I felt honored that he loved me and cared enough about me that he wanted me in his life.

I thought he was **THE ONE**.

When I was accepted to LSU in Shreveport I was ecstatic, I was able to follow my dreams of becoming a Music teacher through the course study of education-and-human-development. I had always dreamed of becoming a teacher; I obtained a full ride scholarship due to my good grades in high school, which helped me out a lot, I could live on campus and go home on weekends if daddy needed me.

Preston followed me there too but ended up going home after 2 years since all he wanted to do was party… However, by leaving school he was never able to get a good paying job and I think that was one of our biggest issues.

Since I lived on campus I had a received a new roommate every year, it was during year two when I got my best friend for life. Her name was Amelia Broadway and I loved her like a sister. She was the only other person that knew about what daddy and I went through with my mother and I appreciated her more for her confidentiality on the matter.

The only reason she found out is because midway through our sophomore year my mother passed away in a horrible car accident. Amelia didn't understand why I didn't want to go home for the funeral or take time off from school; so I set down with her and told her about my childhood and my mother… Amelia asked me why I never called Michelle, mom or momma or mommy and I let her know the reason why was due to a directive given by Michelle to me when I was six years old; I was not allowed because I didn't have the privilege to call her that, I was unwanted and since she didn't want me it meant that the only thing she was to me was a biological parent, no more.

Amelia said she understood but I really don't think she did, no one can understand something like that unless you go through it yourself...

She didn't understand the hurt I felt around my heart and to my psyche… She couldn't comprehend that I was broken and no one could ever fix me.

I was happy being Preston's because he wanted me in his life for reasons I couldn't understand and I appreciated him more and more.

The next two years flew by, I graduated and I was happy with my life and how it had finally turned out.

I had thought I was going to live the perfect life.

I was going back home to Bon Temps and I was going to get a good job at our hometown school and I was going to live my dream but then life happened again and my daddy died of a broken heart and I was devastated.

I leaned on Preston more than ever and that is when he asked me to marry him. I had thought at the time that he loved me as much as I did him but that wasn't the truth.

He wanted my daddy's house, it had acreage around it and it was paid for. He didn't want to have to work hard for his money and he felt with having a home with me bought and paid for would be his ticket to a good life.

I didn't know that was what he wanted until about seven months into our marriage when I caught him cheating on me with the town whore. I turned the other cheek just like my daddy taught me to and went on with my life.

I loved my job at our towns school. I loved teaching the children about music and I thought they loved me too.

A few more years went by and I thought my life was good, that was until l I heard some of the older girls talking in the restroom about me being a total loser because I couldn't keep my own husband happy and in my bed; so why should they listen to me when I taught them.

By that time I had started to ignore all the signs, I went on with life and made peace with myself, my theory was that if he didn't love me he would have left me a long time ago, that he wanted me in his life so he stayed.

Truth be told all he wanted was to free load and have a good time.

This was about the same time Amelia tried an intervention.

She started taking me out with her while she did her errands and to work functions so I could have a social life.

It was at one of these functions that I met **HIM**, Eric Northman.

He was a great guy, everything you dream about and more. We hit it off right away; we gravitated towards one another like two magnets. But it all came crashing down when I was hit on the head by an obsessive fan girl.

I didn't realize until a day later that he was the one at the hospital with me and he took care of me for one more day while I was there. He said he felt obligated since I wouldn't have been hurt otherwise.

Preston never showed up, he told Amelia that the hospital could take care of me because that is what they were there for.

He would see me when I got home.

In the meantime, Eric and I became closer and he wanted me to stay with him so that he could take care of me. I told him thank you, but No, I was married and it was inappropriate. He tried to push me on it for about two weeks, but he was gentleman enough that he backed off when I didn't relent.

I was a married woman, my marriage didn't amount to much, I had a lying cheating bastard of a husband but I took a set of marriage vows on my wedding day and I will be damned if I fail at my marriage too like I had felt about my adult life and childhood.

After about two months into our friendship I realized I was becoming way too attracted and attached to him and I knew it was wrong, so I did the only thing I knew to be right.

I pushed him away and hard.

I ignored his calls; I didn't go out with Amelia anymore when she was going to her work functions. I became a hermit; I only left the house to run my errands and to go to work.

It was also during the next month that I found out I was pregnant.

I knew I wasn't too far along maybe a month or two because my sex life was sporadic at best. Since Preston was getting his sex on elsewhere I was left to my own devices; you know sex toys given to me by Amelia.

It was around the fifth month of our friendship that I knew that I needed to disappear from Eric and his co-worker Alcide lives all together. I would end up hurting Eric and possibly Alcide in the long run.

I loved having them as my friends and having a males strength when I needed it but I knew I wasn't doing Eric any favors by staying around and messing with his heart by being in his life; I kept hearing in the back of my mind my mother saying I was no good, the baby was no good and I should be happy someone was willing to marry me.

I didn't need to ruin Eric's life too since mine was already broken.

It was during this final month that I pushed away completely from everyone. I didn't even tell Amelia I was pregnant, I just let her think I was anti-social and wanted to stay home with my husband.

It was the following month or six months after I met him that I found out Eric moved on to a new job and state, I didn't understand why, Amelia couldn't explain it to me, so I labeled this as the one that got away and for good reasons.

I don't know why I was questioning his motives to move on, I had no right; I pushed him away though I still missed him. I missed him more than he would ever know, he was the one I thought of when I woke up and he is the one I said goodnight to when I lay down to sleep.

I had sometimes thought that this was our baby OR I had hoped it was our baby so that he or she would be loved by both parents; but Eric and I did not have that type of relationship, it was a just a good daydream to have.

When I told Preston about the baby he asked me if the father knew, he was implying Eric was the father, I told him that I was telling him now; he just grunted at me and walked away. Like I said before our sex life was sporadic.

Life went on.

I was in my eighth month of pregnancy when I became an insomniac, it was during that time that I would go out driving to clear my head and it was on one of those drives that I lost the baby boy that I was carrying.

I was t-boned by a drunk driver and rushed to the hospital.

I found out later, Preston was driving the other car and the police wanted to know if I wanted to press charges since they couldn't save my baby during surgery.

I told the police officer no, it was my fault I shouldn't have been out. It was after the accident that my life turned upside down.

Preston became more distant and spent less time at home.

I had a nervous breakdown and had to take a medical leave from school, the leave lasted two years.

It was during this time that I met my psychiatrist Claudine Crane; she helped me realize that Preston was abusing me too.

The abuse of power over my psyche.

She told me that Preston realized early on in our relationship that I was dependant on him for love and he used it against me.

Once my daddy had died he use the abuse of his influence over me to get me to marry him, which I was more than willing to comply to. Once in the marriage he abused the influence he had over our marriage vows to hold me in a loveless marriage.

She told me that the love I felt for him was not love but gratitude towards him for letting me stay in his life, for being needed and wanted by someone other than my daddy. I needed that love and acceptance so that I could cope through every day, so I ignored all the signs of an abusive relationship that were right there in front of my eyes, I only needed to take the blinders off to see what was going on.

Claudine told me there are six types of abuse that most people face: physical, emotional, verbal, economic, mental, and sexual.

It took close to three years of sessions with Claudine for me to come to the understanding that, I was in an abusive relationship with my husband, he may have never hit me, never said unkind words to me, never issued sexual assaults against my body, never shamed me in front of others; only behind my back by sleeping with other woman, he never used money as a ploy, and he never called me a liar and a cheat. However, he did abuse me in the fact that he had _POWER_ over my fragile psyche and I had allowed it grow and fester until my mind couldn't take it anymore and shut down.

Claudine helped me find myself and helped me get my job back with the school. I stayed there for about another year and decided I needed to end the fiasco I called my marriage since it wasn't helping me in the long run and I didn't want to relapse and be that person I now despised...

So I meet Preston at my lawyer Sid Matt Lancaster's office to talk about divorce. He says he doesn't want it; our wedding vows are our wedding vows. I am amazed at his nerve, it is then that I offer up my family home to be signed over to him in full, that I will leave the state and my life to give him what he always wanted, my homestead which doesn't include me in it.

However, if he agrees to that I have two stipulations before I will sign over my property to him; he has a Last Will and Testament drawn up that very day, saying if anything happens to him that the property automatically gets turned back over to me and the second stipulation is that he gets a vasectomy, so that no bastard children from any of his many dalliances can get a hold of my families property. I know I have no right to ask for the second one but I know I hold the power here and he never wanted children, WIN/WIN.

He agrees and asks for the paperwork that day.

Sid Matt speaks up and says that the vasectomy has to be done first before any paperwork is signed. So they discuss when the surgery can be done and Sid Matt says he will take him to the hospital so that it can be done and he is a witness to it. Then and only then the divorce paperwork will be filed along with the name change on the homesteads deed.

Preston is so greedy to get his hands on the property that he agrees to everything. The only thing is being the smart lawyer he is Sid Matt puts a codicil in the agreement about the property; that NO acreage is to be sold off, the house can not to be sold off either, if Preston tries to sell the property it will automatically revert back to me.

Sookie has no doubt the property will be hers again, time is on her side.

Preston was stupid enough not to read the final paperwork and just signed it; he didn't even want his own attorney to read over the agreement and his LWAT, he figured he had everyone and everything right where he wanted it.

He was a fool.

I was starting to feel vindicated and my life was actually starting to be mine. I was no longer a turtle with my life, I held my head high and I was going to get what I wanted for once in my life.

Within a week Preston surgery was finalized and the paperwork was filed. Even though it would be six months before the divorce was final, Sookie knew she needed to move on; she started looking online and found a teaching job in Florida which would be hers come the new school year, she only had to wait for another four months and her new life could begin.

Amelia helped me move my meager belongings to Blountstown, Florida. She wasn't happy about me leaving her behind but she understood why I needed to do it. Ames also promised she would not tell anyone where I was moving to so that I could start fresh and NO ONE could hunt me down and hurt me again.

My new life was going to begin and I would no longer have any ghosts to haunt me.

All was well in Blountstown for another 5 years, I was happy. I found a nice little house that I bought, it was a 2 bedroom, 1.5 bathrooms on a small lot but it was enough for me and if Amelia visited her bedroom was always ready. The best part was the open kitchen and dining area, I would be able to cook and set up my computer and piano in the same room… I loved it.

I was still single, had a great job and I had a few friends from work. I was leading a quiet life.

I was still an insomniac but I had a great life, I was listening to the radio one night like I always did to pass the time and then I thought I heard a familiar voice, could it actually be him or was I fooling myself?


	3. Chapter 3 Abuse of Power

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

**Abuse of Power**

I was an only child and growing up I always felt loved.

When I chose my profession my parents eagerly rallied behind me and told me whatever I did they would be proud of me.

Never once did they tell me derogatory things about my life or my wants.

I was truly cherished and loved by both of my parents and I assumed all kids felt the same way.

_I was wrong. _

My eyes were suddenly thrown open to the real world and one of my new friends proved me wrong within a week of knowing her.

I met Pam and Alcide in broadcasting school.

The three of us hit it off instantly. Who knew then that we would never be separated again.

You know the saying two peas in a pod well we were three peas in a pod.

Me an only child, Alcide from a family of two kids and Pam an orphan.

We fell in sync with one another immediately and never looked back; during one of our long talks we heard about Pam's life growing up and how she was told by the foster system she would never amount to much.

Well she was determined to prove them wrong.

Right then and there Pam became my sister, we were not related by blood but that didn't matter, once my parents met her they felt the same way I did. Alcide took a little bit longer to warm up to her in the same way but once he did Pam now had two brothers that were overly protective of her and would never leave her side. She never had to worry about being hurt again.

We graduated together, we moved together, we lived together, we moved as a team together.

We were an awesome team and once we became known in the broadcasting world we were sought after.

See usually each DJ or producer moves around on their own from station to station but we were a team and one didn't move without the other. It's how we made a name for ourselves.

But it is also how we came to be stalked by fans.

We each had our own set of fan girl/guys.

I don't see what all the hype was about our looks, to me we are just us, but it became clear we had many fan girls/boys lusting after us. It became so bad that we had stalkers and had to move from station to station after a year or two to lose the stalkers who wouldn't back off.

We had finally settled in Shreveport and we thought we would be okay but that bubble got burst just three months into the jig. We hated going to the stations events, there was always people there that we had no intentions of networking with but we were told by the station manager Peter Threadgill that we needed to be there, it was important to the station.

So we buckled under the pressure and went as a threesome, we figured we could play each other's wingman as usual since we all went after the female persuasion. Yes, Pam swung for the same team and she was good at finding Alcide and I dates when we needed them.

She was a good sister to have around but tonight I didn't need her help.

In walked one of the stations marketing staff Amelia Broadway and on her arm was the **BLISS **I had been waiting for, Sookie Stackhouse-Pardloe.

I felt like I was being pulled to her by a large magnet, we sat at the bar and talked and talked.

I knew she was married but I didn't care, this woman was beautiful and captivating.

I was smitten within minutes.

She was the star to my moon…. The day to my night….. The sun to my earth…. I wanted her badly even if it was in friendship only.

I could deal with a friendship!

We got up and danced a few times and then sat down again to catch our breaths; neither of us was drinking heavily so when we got up to dance again we were just caught off guard by the attack.

No-one saw it coming; I still don't know how Ginger got the bat in undetected by anyone. Or how she swung it without anyone noticing, but once it connected with Sookie's head all hell broke loose.

Alcide was the only one there able to hold me back until the police came and arrested Ginger; I wanted to kill her…. After they took Sookie in an ambulance I went and sat vigil at the hospital next to her; the dirt bag husband didn't even show up. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to take care of her always, and I wanted so many things but the one thing I knew for sure I was not leaving her side.

It was a day latter that she woke up after the station paid us a visit; I told them **THEY **were paying for her hospital visit because she would have never gotten attacked if it wasn't for me or the station event.

They relented but they were not happy.

It was the start to the end…. First my job and then Sookie.

The job became monotonous after the attack, the three of us no longer wanted to be there, the demands we were being put under were ridiculous but I didn't want to leave Shreveport, I was hoping for some type of future with Sookie.

It took two months before I finally backed off asking her to live with me so I could take care of her, I knew for sure her husband wasn't, he could care less, he proved that by not even coming to the hospital to check up on her. During these two months Amelia let us know about Preston and what a douche bag he really was but Sookie maintained that she was married to him and she was not going to give up on her so called marriage, she had taken a set of wedding vows and her Christian values prevented her from filing for a divorce.

I understood why she was doing it, she didn't want a failed marriage but living with a man that obviously doesn't love her was killing her slowly… I saw the light leave her eyes every time she came to visit.

It was about the third month in that I spoke to my mom about this debacle.

She listened and then she told me the following.

"_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it is yours. If it doesn't, it never was." __Unknown author_

I knew mom was right, I knew that I loved this fragile little girl, she lit up my smile and my life, but she was never mine to begin with. I knew if I was to get on with my life I would have to distance myself from her but it seemed that Sookie took care of that herself, she all but disappeared from my life… Her excuse was she was busy with her husband but I knew, hell even Alcide knew, that was a lie.

She was hiding from herself and life in general.

Our six months at the station was upon us and I had a huge fallout with the station manager. I couldn't work there any longer so we all bailed; we didn't care if it tarnished our ability to be hired.

**WE** needed to gain control over our lives and by drawing up a standing contract with our wants and needs we were ready to move on.

We weren't throwing in the towel we were simply using An Abuse of Power.

It was ours to have and ours to take and be damned if we weren't going to use it.

And move on we did.

We left like we were running away, but in all honesty we were approached to be night time DJ's and that was how we became "The Vampire and The Wolf".

It was perfect for us and we moved on after about two years from each location, we had learned the hard way that was long enough.

The fan girls/guys ceased since we no longer used our own names, we no longer used our own pictures, we worked as a team and the only person anyone at the station would see was Pam our "Mistress of Darkness".

If we had to show up at a morning meeting everyone was told we were outside salesman only in for the meeting.

We were all fine with that.

Life seemed blissful and I was content, I didn't know if I would ever meet anyone else like Sookie or want anyone else in my life but her, but I was willing to wait it out.

A day never went by that she wasn't in my thoughts, she was always there.

I woke up to her smiling face, I would she her in my dreams and she was the last thought I had before I went to bed, you see she was going to come back to me one way or another I knew it.

My heart knew it.

I just had to bide my time and wait her out.

For that I could wait a lifetime, forever perhaps, I was still young, I still had time on my hands.


End file.
